1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dish washing machine configured so that loading and unloading of materials to be washed can be easily performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dishwasher is a device that washes dishes by spraying high-pressure washing water onto the dishes and generally undergoes pre-washing, main washing, rinsing, and drying operations. In the pre-washing operation, residues are removed from the dishes by spraying the washing water without adding detergent. In the main washing operation, the dishes can be washed by spraying the washing water and simultaneously adding the detergent by using a detergent supply unit.
In general, the dishwasher includes a cabinet in which a washing tub is disposed, a rack assembly that accommodates the dishes and is installed to move back and forth in the washing tub, and a spray unit that sprays the washing water into the rack assembly. The washing water sprayed by the spray unit is used to wash the dishes.
Conventionally, dishes and utensils such as spoons, chopsticks and cutlery are pressed or inserted into predetermined fixing protrusions of the rack assembly. Thus, when a large amount of dishes is washed, there is an inconvenience in that it takes a long time to load the dishes.